Solo son matemáticas
by jacque-kari
Summary: Hikari necesita ayuda con matemáticas y Jou parece ser el candidato ideal, aunque el chico ignora la verdadera razón para que lo escogiera a él [Joukari con pequeños guiños Yamakari. Amistad o romance a elección]
**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **~ Solo son matemáticas ~**_

 _JouxHikari_

Un buen día Hikari se apareció en el departamento de Jou. Al mayor no se le ocurrió ningún buen motivo que no fuera por algún incidente en el mundo digital hasta que ella le dijo la razón de tan inesperada visita.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con matemáticas? —repitió él, queriendo constatar lo que había oído.

Hikari asintió.

—Le pediría a mi onii-san, pero está muy ocupado con las prácticas de fútbol y para nadie es un secreto que las matemáticas no son lo suyo.

Jou pensó que él también estaba ocupado.

—¿Qué hay de Yamato? Tengo entendido que él es bueno en matemáticas.

Las mejillas de Hikari se colorearon muy ligeramente, demasiado como para que alguien despistado como Jou lo notara. Tras breves segundos, procedió a acomodarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Yamato-san es… un poco intimidante.

El chico lo consideró unos instantes. Era cierto, Yamato podía ser algo brusco a veces.

—Pero está bien si no acepta. Sé que Jou-senpai también es alguien muy ocupado, perdón por molestarlo.

El flequillo de la chiquilla casi le cubrió los ojos cuando hizo una reverencia antes de darse la vuelta.

—Espera —pidió Jou.

Ella se volvió, intentando ocultar en vano su mirada esperanzada.

—Solo son matemáticas, no creo que tome mucho tiempo.

Pero lo hizo. Una clase como favor se convirtió en tutorías semanales. Se juntaban los viernes.

Jou creía que su pupila era una contradicción andante. Se manejaba bien con los ejercicios básicos, pero a veces cometía equivocaciones tontas. En ocasiones a él le daba la sensación de que iba lograr resolver por sí sola un ejercicio y entonces repentinamente se quedaba en blanco, como si no comprendiera ni siquiera lo que acababa de hacer. «Hikari es una pésima mentirosa», le dijo Taichi una vez. No lo relacionó hasta mucho después.

—Esto se ve muy avanzado, ¿segura que tienes el libro correcto?

La menor se limitó a asentir. Pero no tenía sentido, el nivel de dificultad era muy alto.

—Como es una asignatura que me cuesta, trato de ir un poco adelantada –le dijo otro día en que él volvió a hacerle aquel comentario.

«Demasiado adelantada», opinó él, pero se guardó la opinión. Además, alguien que puede adelantar materias de cursos superiores en teoría no debería necesitar un tutor. Otra vez pensó en cómo fallaba en detalles mínimos y extrañamente podía resolver algunos de gran complejidad. En ocasiones era como si lo hiciera a propósito. Por más que lo pensaba no lograba descifrar el enigma.

A Jou los números definitivamente no le calzaban. Los que a edades se refieren, cabe aclarar. La aritmética nunca fue un problema.

—¿En qué curso dijiste que estás?

—Onceavo grado —respondió ella demasiado aprisa.

¿Onceavo? Él juraba que iba en décimo grado, ¿no se llevaban por más años? Bah, seguro estaba confundido. Jou no era de sacar conclusiones por todo, si hubiera sido Koushiro la habría descubierto en un santiamén. En cambio, alguien tan simple como él —para algunas cosas—, no le dio más vueltas al asunto hasta que intentó hablar con Taichi sobre el tema.

«¿Matemáticas? Pero si a Hikari se le da fantástico, mejor que a mí».

«Como si eso fuera mucho decir», se burló Yamato a su lado. Y antes de que Taichi le metiera el codo entre las costillas alcanzó a añadir: «Solo digo que en cosa de números Hikari sacó las neuronas de los dos».

Jou la encaró el siguiente viernes. No estaba enojado, después de todo la chica había hecho sus tardes más amenas y quizá sin proponérselo, hizo que mejorara en sus propios estudios. Enseñar es también una buena forma de aprender y aparentemente a él le funcionaba bien.

La castaña se mostró muy apenada y reconoció su mentira sin chistar.

—Lo lamento, Jou-senpai. Es que sé que ha estado estresado por sus exámenes y que no es de pedir ayuda, por eso pensé que si me ayudaba a mí podría servirle.

Solo Hikari podía hacerte un favor fingiendo que te lo estaba pidiendo a ti. No se le ocurría nadie más que pudiera tener esa capacidad.

Jou suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cintura tras haberse reacomodado las gafas que siempre tendían a resbalar por el puente de su nariz. Eran unas gafas _extremas_. Se rio mentalmente de su propio chiste.

Pensó en decirle que no estaba enfadado y hasta darle las gracias, mas una idea se interpuso en su cabeza.

—¿Cuándo fue que creciste tanto? —preguntó, y siguió hablando al ver que ella alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo, con expresión de no entender—. Quiero decir, siempre fuiste muy madura para tu edad, pero creo que me perdí el momento en el que te convertiste en casi toda una adulta.

—Ya verá cómo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo habré alcanzado Jou-senpai

—¿Eh?

—¿Me esperará?

Jou enrojeció, creyendo haber malinterpretado sus palabras, seguro que no era su intención coquetearle. Hikari rio. Al parecer Mimi no era la única que disfrutaba de gastarle bromas a su superior, pero algo en el gesto de la castaña hizo que a él le temblaran las rodillas debajo de la mesa, y un poco después de eso, el corazón.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Esta historia se fue colando palabra a palabra en mi cabeza, yo solo la transcribí.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
